Cinnamon Toast Crunch
1984-1991 Ctc box1.jpg|An early Cinnamon Toast Crunch box with a T-shirt offer. Cinnamon Toast Crunch box 1988.jpg|a later box with the baker trio (1988). First box design of the cereal. The CTC logo is in a marker-written font and colored in purple, green, blue, and red. These would later become the CTC logo's trademark colors. When the cereal was first introduced, the mascots were a slice of bread and a salt shaker, but were later replaced by three bakers, named Wendell, Bob and Quello. During this box design's later years, the cereal name was indented right. General Mills changed their logo in 1989, facelifting the cursive "G" and replacing the white triangle. 1991-1995 In 1991, Bob and Quello retired from the box and commercials, leaving Wendell as the mascot. The CTC name was also re-written in bold letters. 1995-2003 The CTC logo's typeface changed to one similar to Futura Bold Condensed, and added a yellow square behind it. Wendell now holds a piece of the cereal. Right when this box design was introduced, French Toast Crunch became the first new variety in the Toast Crunch lineup. 2003-2006 In 2003, General Mills' cursive "G" logo reverted back to the one they had until the late 1980s, and Wendell held a tray of cinnamon swirl bread. 2006-2014 This marks the first time a CGI logo is featured. The CTC name is now curved, and the yellow square is shiny. New to the box are a cinnamon-scent tornado sending pieces of the cereal flying through Wendell's cinnamon swirl bread. Wendell's design is copied from the previous box design. At the same time, French Toast Crunch, the companion cereal, got redesigned too, but ended up being discontinued. Six years after the discontinuation of French Toast Crunch, a newer Toast Crunch variety, Frosted Toast Crunch was introduced to compete with Kellogg's Frosted Flakes. That same year, Cinnamon Toast Crunch Treats was introduced as part of General Mills' "Treats" lineup which competes with Kellogg's Rice Krispies Treats. A re-introduced Peanut Butter Toast Crunch would replace Frosted Toast Crunch in 2013. Frosted and Peanut Butter Toast Crunch were discontinued together. 2014-2017 The 30-year anniversary of the cereal saw Wendell retire as the cereal's mascot. He is replaced, on the package, by the Crazy Squares, mascots that made their debut in commercials five years earlier. Logo-wise, the CTC name drops the yellow square and is slightly stretched vertically. This redesign also saw the launch of Chocolate Toast Crunch, with the Crazy Squares colored brown to represent chocolate flavor. Late in 2014, the General Mills logo reverted back to a white triangle. French Toast Crunch was brought back by popular demand as well, using the original 1995 box design. 2017-2019 One Crazy Square is dropped, the other square looks down at the cereal, and the CTC name changes typeface to resemble the 1995 logo. In 2017, three flavors - Apple Cinnamon, Blueberry and Strawberry - were added. The same year, French toast Crunch was redesigned as well, adding a newer mascot, Frenchy.I 2019-present Cinnamon Toast Crunch Reveal A New Logo To Reflect Crazy Squares. Box CTC.PNG Category:Breakfast Food Category:Cereal Category:Food Category:General Mills